The Day Great Lakes City was Saved
by cartoonman412
Summary: Due to the snap of Thanos and the infinity gauntlet, Ronnie Anne, Adelaide, Rita, Lori, Luna, Lola, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Liam, Zach, Nikki, Sameer and Frida disappear and become dust in the breeze. Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl and the Avengers must save the universe and bring everybody back to where they should be.


Great Lakes City 12:31 PM

It all begins at the Chang family member's apartment. Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl, Adelaide, Lincoln and Clyde are playing the Lego Avengers video game.

Ronnie Anne (looking right at the viewers): "Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Adelaide and I are almost finished with this level."

Sid: "This is the most super thrilling day of our entire lives."

Becca: "So how are you boys and girls enjoying yourselves?

Lincoln: "Super good, Mr. and Mrs. Chang,"

Clyde: "We really enjoy this game."

Stanley: "We would really love to join you on your mission party quests.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl and Adelaide: "Yahooooooooooo!"

A news report comes right on television….

Tucker: "Now Great Lakes City's got some citizens who are disappearing from 1 entire place to another place. we're now live with Katherine Mulligan."

Katherine (outside with cars crashing into 1 another right behind her): "This is Katherine Mulligan with fast breaking news: there's other people in Great Lakes City who are disappearing which is called becoming dust in the breeze. and some of them who stayed alive. we're getting some reports that a young man called Iron Man, who's known as billionaire Tony Stark, who's missing while battling a space monster attack in New York City along with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. Back to you, Tucker."

Cut back to Tucker who disappears into dust in the breeze as well.

Patchy Drizzle appears to sit right down in the chair where Tucker sat right down.

Patchy Drizzle: "Well, Tucker's already become dust in the breeze, and I saw it with my own eyes. It seems to me that there's been pandemonium going all over the universe and it's not good at all."

The television screen turns itself off.

Ronnie Anne: "What's happening to the universe?!"

Adelaide begins disappearing.

Adelaide: "Sid, Carl, you guys, I believe in all of you!"

Adelaide becomes dust in the breeze.

Sid: "Oh my word! Adelaide!"

Carl: "this won't end well!"

Becca: "Don't give up hope, boys and girls,"

Stanley: "You guys need to find the Avengers and make them fix this craziness."

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Carl: "Oh yeah! alright!"

The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Carl made it to safety.

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, are you really sure we're gonna invite your sisters to help find the Avengers to collect the 6 infinity stones?

Ronnie Anne begins disappearing.

Lincoln: "Oh my word!"

Sid: "Ronnie Anne!"

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, it's up to you to tell the others to find them. and Lincoln, tell your sisters that everything's gonna be alright for now."

Ronnie Anne becomes dust in the breeze.

Lincoln: "We'll do it, Ronnie Anne,"

Sid: "we'll do it!"

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Carl enter the apartment and all the way up to the Loud's 2nd apartment floor and Lynn Loud Sr., Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Leni, Hops, Charles, Geo and Walter are in tear drops and despair.

Lincoln: "What's going on here?"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, we're so thrilled that you're all still alive."

Lincoln: "We know, Dad, what just happened to the rest of our true good friends and true family members?"

Flashback sequence….

_**Lynn Loud Sr. (narrating): "When we saw the news about what's happening to the universe, things were beginning to get way outta hand."**_

_**Rita begins disappearing.**_

_**Rita: "Oh my word, Lyndon, what's happening to me?"**_

_**Rita becomes dust in the breeze.**_

_**Lynn Loud Sr.: "No, please! Rita! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**Lynn Loud Sr.: [Sobbing A Bit]  
-**_

_**Cut to Lana and Lola's bedroom where Lola was disappearing.**_

_**Lola: "Lana, I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave you or Lincoln or anybody!"**_

_**Lana: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Lola: "Hops, Geo, Charles, Cliff, Walter, take super good care of Lana and the others who didn't become dust in the breeze."**_

_**Lola disappears and becomes dust in the breeze. Hops and Lana console 1 another.**_

_**Luna and Luan's bedroom. Luan walks around with Mr. Coconuts while Luna's playing a few songs on her rock and roll guitar 'til a distant crashing sound's heard from behind.**_

_**Luan: "What's that peculiar sound?"**_

_**Luna: "I don't know, Luan!"**_

_**They go right downstairs to see what's happening. Luna began disappearing.**_

_**Luna: "Oh my word!"**_

_**Luna becomes dust in the breeze.**_

_**Luan: "Not you too, Luna!"**_

_**Cut to Lisa and Lily's bedroom.**_

_**Lisa and Lily hear some other people screaming in fear and becoming dust in the breeze while running around.**_

_**Lily (concerned face): "Nightmawe?"**_

_**Lisa: "It just seems to be the endgame just as we all know it. Thanos has finally completed the infinity gauntlet."**_

_**Lily begins disappearing.**_

_**Lily: "No feew good."**_

_**Lisa: "No! please! No! LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

_**Lily becomes dust in the breeze.**_

_**Lisa: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! she was only just a baby!"**_

_**Lisa: [Sobbing A Bit]**_

_**Lynn Loud Sr. arrives in Lisa and Lily's bedroom and begins consoling Lisa.**_

_**Lynn Loud Sr.: "I know I saw your mother disappear into dust in the breeze, but Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Carl will be here real soon!"**_

_**The scene switches to Lynn and Francisco in the park playing catch while Lucy's reading a book with Silas.**_

_**Lucy: "This turns out to be the greatest day of our entire lives. right, Silas?"**_

_**Lynn: "Hey, Lucy, you wanna play Frisbee?**_

_**Francisco: "We call it Frisbee golf."**_

_**Lucy: "No thanks, you guys, I'll play with you guys later on."**_

_**Francisco begins disappearing.**_

_**Francisco: "Lynn, Lucy, you guys, tell everybody to find the Avengers, they'll know exactly what to do around here!"**_

_**Francisco becomes dust in the breeze.**_

_**Lucy: "Double gasp!"**_

_**Lynn: "Oh my word! not Francisco! we need to get right back to our apartment right away!"**_

_**They run right over to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment**_

End flashback sequence….

Lana: "And that's exactly why we saw our entire family turn to dust in the breeze."

Lincoln: "We're terribly sorry for what just happened to Lola."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Carl snuggle up with both Lana, Hops, Charles, Cliff, Geo and Walter.

Bobby, Maria, Rosa, Hector, Carlos and Carlota arrive to tell them about what just happened.

Bobby: [Teared Up] "I just saw Lori disappear right in front of me."

Bobby begins sobbing a bit while Carlota's consoling him.

Carlos: "Roberto, I saw Ronalda, Rico and your Tia Carmen disappear as well too."

Rocky: "Rusty and I were seeing Liam and Zach turn to dust right in front of me and I asked Casey what happened to them."

Casey: "I know that. and I saw Nikki and Sameer become dust in the breeze."

Sid: [Sobbing A Bit] "Why, Ronnie Anne and Adelaide?! why did it need to be them and not me?!"

Clyde puts his right hand on Sid's right shoulder and Lincoln comes up with a plan.

Lincoln: "You guys, listen up! I remember what Adelaide said to me, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Carl about finding the Avengers."

Sid: [Stops Sobbing A Bit]

Bobby: "The Avengers?"

Lana: "Who are they anyhow?"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "I heard a lot about them. they're the earth's mightiest heroes."

Luan: "Pop-Pop told all of us about them, including how he 1st saw Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America,"

Lucy: "and I heard about the billionaire Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Besides, he builds all of his gadgets and gizmos."

Lynn: "I heard all about the Hulk who was infected by gamma radiation, also known as Bruce Banner."

Rusty: "Thor's the greatest of the Avengers, and he's from Asgard."

Leni: [Sighs Deeply] "What a super brave young man."

Lana: "And he's got a hammer known as Mjolnir, which nobody's lifted it yet."

Lincoln: "'Til Vision lifted the hammer 'cause of the mind stone right inside his forehead."

Casey: "So this is 1 of the infinity stones? 'til Thanos had finally achieved his goal."

Lynn: "Unless of course we find the Avengers and help them collect the infinity stones.

They all realize what Lynn just said to them.

Bobby: "Lynn's absolutely right. we need to find them and get the infinity stones and have them fight Thanos off."

Lincoln comes up with another idea.

Lincoln: "Okay, you guys,"

Clyde: "it's time to find the Avengers,"

Sid: "to Help them find some ways to Take down Thanos,"

Lincoln: "by collecting the infinity stones,"

Clyde: "and also think about a shorter name for this mission party quest into action.

Lincoln: "That's super good,"

Sid: "now let's go find the Avengers and collect the infinity stones,"

Lincoln: "so the Hulk can snap the fingers of the power gauntlet and bring Adelaide, Ronnie Anne, my mom, Lori, Luna, Lola, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Liam, Zach, Nikki Sameer and the other Mrs. Casagrande back to our universe."

All Residents: "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni and Luan walk around on their way to the elevator and go right outside and drive around on the city bus to find the Avengers and collect the infinity stones.

Lincoln: "Okay,"

Clyde: "here we are,"

Sid: "let's go look for them,"

Carl: "but where should we begin?"

Harold: "Well?"

Howard: "how 'bout we begin with looking for Captain America?"

Lincoln: "Oh yeah,"

Sid: "he's the Avengers' team leader."

They continue driving around on their way to Captain America's location spot.

Great Lakes City Zoo. Captain America's sitting on the bench and reading a newspaper.

Lincoln: "Captain America,"

Sid: "you're the Avengers' team leader,"

Clyde: "we need to find the other Avengers and collect the infinity stones,"

Carl: "help us out here."

Captain America: "Say no more, young citizens. now our next location spot's Black Widow."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Luan follow Captain America on their way to the Great Lakes City library.

Great Lakes City Library. Black Widow's concentrating on some targets.

Casey: "Black Widow,"

Lynn: "there you are,"

Sid: "you're the next member of the Avengers team,"

Clyde: "we need to find the 6 infinity stones and have the Hulk snap the fingers of the power gauntlet,"

Lincoln: "and bring Adelaide, Ronnie Anne, my mom, Lori, Luna, Lola, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Liam, Zach, Nikki Sameer and the other Mrs. Casagrande back to our universe."

Black Widow: "Well I'm so thrilled you guys asked me, I'll go with all of you. our next location spot's Thor."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Luan follow Captain America and Black Widow on their way to the Great Lakes City Movie Theater.

Great Lakes City Movie Theater. Thor's right by the movie posters and powering Mjolnir up.

Sid: "Thor,"

Clyde: "somethin' serious and dangerous is happenin' to our universe."

Thor: "Well, thank goodness you guys told me that. our next location spot's Iron Man."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Luan follow Captain America, Black Widow and Thor on their way to the back alley.

The back alley. Iron Man's keeping his super powers in proper control.

Lana: "The entire universe is disappearing,"

Lisa: "you must come with all of us."

Iron Man: "Say no more. our final location spot's the Hulk."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Luan follow Captain America, Black Widow, Thor and Iron Man on their way to Great Lakes City Park.

Great Lakes City Park. The Hulk's throwing boulders and he's in his jump suit just like in the End Game movie.

Jumpsuit Hulk: "Just look at all of these boulders, it must've been Thanos' work."

Rocky: "Hulk,"

Rusty: "you're the final member of our team,"

Sid: "come with all of us,"

Lincoln: "we need to find the 6 infinity stones."

Jumpsuit Hulk: "Alright, I'll go with all of you. now let's collect the 6 infinity stones."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Luan follow the Avengers on their way to collect the 6 infinity stones.

Iron Man: "There should be 6 infinity stones someplace around here."

They continue walking around and they find the time stone right on the wishing fountain.

Captain America: "There's the time stone,"

Thor: "let's grab it,"

Black Widow: "and put it right in Sid's collecting bag."

Sid collects the time stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

Iron Man: "Let's keep going,"

Jumpsuit Hulk: "there's another 1 over there,"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "I see it!"

Sid: "Oh my gosh, there's the reality stone,"

Leni: "let's collect it."

Sid collects the reality stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

They continue walking around on their way in the caverns.

Casey: "These caverns look super dark and mysterious,"

Lisa: "the power stone must be around here someplace."

Lincoln: "Look,"

Clyde: "there's the power stone,"

Carl: "hurry up and grab it, Sid."

Sid collects the power stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

Captain America: "Okay, now we need to find the mind stone,"

Iron Man: "and it's right by 1 of the graves in the cemetery."

They continue walking around on their way to Great Lakes City Cemetery.

Great Lakes City Cemetery. Lynn notices the mind stone on the largest grave.

Lynn: "You guys, look, I found it."

Sid: "Here, let me collect it."

Sid collects the mind stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

Lincoln: "Okay, next stop,"

Clyde: "the space stone."

They continue walking around on their way to the Great Lakes City Science Lab.

The Great Lakes City Science Lab. They all look around in 1 of the science rooms.

Leni: "Look, you guys,"

Luan: "there's the space stone,"

Rocky: "right near the eye washer,"

Rusty: "let's grab it,"

Lynn: "and get outta here."

Sid goes right over to the eye washer, collects the space stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

Casey: "Okay,"

Lucy: "now we need to find the final infinity stone,"

Lisa: "the soul stone."

They continue walking around on their way to the Great Lakes City Greenhouse.

The Great Lakes City Greenhouse. Sid notices the soul stone right by the daisies and tulips.

Sid: "There it is! the soul stone!"

Sid collects the soul stone and puts it right into her collecting bag.

Lincoln: "Now that we got all 6 of the infinity stones,"

Clyde: "it's time to power up the power gauntlet."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Carl, Bobby, Lynn Loud Sr., Rocky, Rusty, Casey, Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Leni, Lucy, Luan and the Avengers walk around on their way to the power gauntlet.

Captain America: "Okay, team,"

Iron Man: "now let's put the infinity stones right into the power gauntlet."

The Avengers team members put the 6 infinity stones right into the power gauntlet.

Thor: "Hulk,"

Black Widow: "put on the power gauntlet,"

Jumpsuit Hulk puts the power gauntlet on his right hand.

Captain America: "but don't snap the fingers 'til we get out there to defeat Thanos."

They continue walking around in downtown Great Lakes City and Thanos is terrifying the entire city town.

Thanos: "That's exactly right, run away for your entire lives, you lazy towns people, just as long as the infinity gauntlet's on my hand."

Captain America (off screen): "Not so fast, Thanos!"

Sid: "leave those towns people alone!"

Thanos: "Ah, the Avengers and some other residents, you're the next 1s on my list."

Black Widow: "No,"

Lynn: "you're not gonna snap any of us away, Thanos!"

Thanos: "Very well then, I'll just need to snap away Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Carl, just like I did mostly to everybody, especially that Ronnie Anne girl."

Iron Man: "No way, Thanos,"

Jumpsuit Hulk: "you're not gonna snap Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Carl away."

Black Widow: "Avengers,"

Thor: "let's take him down!"

The Avengers team members begin fighting against Thanos.

Lincoln: "Okay, Hulk,"

Sid: "get prepared for your best shot to bring Adelaide, Ronnie Anne, Mrs. Loud, Lori, Luna, Lola, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Liam, Zach, Nikki, Sameer and the other Mrs. Casagrande back to our universe."

Jumpsuit Hulk: "That's exactly why we're all here."

Thor concentrates on hitting Thanos right in the face with his powerful weapon.

Jumpsuit Hulk and Thanos fight against 1 another 'til the infinity gauntlet gets busted.

Thanos: "What the-"

Lynn: "Come on, Hulk,"

Lana: "do it."

Jumpsuit Hulk snaps the fingers of the infinity gauntlet.

Thanos: "Hey, what's happening around here?"

Just then, a bright light appears and Ronnie Anne, Adelaide, Rita, Lori, Luna, Lola, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Liam, Zach, Nikki, Sameer and Frida return from it.

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne,"

Sid: "Adelaide,"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Rita,"

Leni: "Lori,"

Luan: "Luna,"

Lana: "Lola,"

Lynn: "Francisco,"

Lisa: "Lily,"

Bobby: "Rico,"

Rocky: "Liam,"

Rusty: "Zach,"

Casey: "Nikki,"

Clyde: "Sameer,"

Bobby: "Tia Frida,"

Lana: "you're all back in our universe."

Ronnie Anne: "We know,"

Adelaide: "it's super good to see you guys again as well too,"

Luna: "but you know something?"

Lola: "when we became dust in the breeze, half of the entire city town was a bit silent at 1st,"

Nikki: "but then the fingers of the power gauntlet came right back and we got back in reverse."

Lincoln: "Well, you guys,"

Clyde: "we're all reunited again."

Thanos: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! f-f-f-f-f-fine! you might've snapped everybody back in Great Lakes City, but I still got the infinity gauntlet."

Thor: "Is this what you're looking for?"

Thor swings his powerful weapon right at Thanos' forehead.

Thanos begins disappearing

Thanos: "Uh ohhhhhhhhh."

Thanos finally crumbles up.

Captain America: "Well, team,"

Iron Man: "we saved the entire city town."

Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie Anne,"

Sid: "hey, Adelaide,"

Clyde: "it's super good to have you guys back in our universe,"

Carl: "we really missed you more than anything."

Lynn: "Alright,"

Lana: "we brought everybody back and the Avengers saved the universe!"

Lily: "Poo-poo!" ("Whoo-hoo!")

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Now come on,"

Rita: "let's all go right over to the diner to celebrate the Avengers' victory."

The now reunited residents walk around on their way to Lyndon's Diner to celebrate the Avengers' victory.

Lyndon's Diner. They're now enjoying their dinner meals.

Lincoln: "And so,"

Clyde: "the Hulk snapped the fingers of the power gauntlet,"

Ronnie Anne: "and reversed all of us back to life."

Sid: "Well thank goodness everybody's back to where they should be. I thought Adelaide was gonna be gone for good, but thankfully she wasn't,"

Lynn: "and I even thought Lily was gonna be gone for good as well too, but thankfully she wasn't either."

Lana: "Well,"

Lola: "at least everything's perfectly normal around here."

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl and Adelaide give the viewers 6 thumbs up.

Fade to a black screen….

Voice Cast Members Credits

Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice)

Jill Talley as Rita Loud (voice)

Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. (voice)

Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud and Zach Gurdle (voices)

Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride (voice)

Leah Mei Gold as Sid Chang (voice)

Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago (voice)

Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice)

Ethan Mora as Rocky Spokes (voice)

Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes (voice)

Richard Horvitz as Silas Robinson (voice)

Mike Erwin as Francisco Garrison (voices)

Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud (voice)

Tara Charendoff as Rico Santiago (voice)

Roger Craig Smith as Captain America (voice)

Grey DeLisle Griffin as Lana, Lola and Lily Loud (voices)

Tom Kenny as Iron Man (voice)

Lena Headley as Black Widow (voice)

Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk (voice)

Lexi Sexton as Adelaide Chang (voice)

Travis Willingham as Thor (voice)

Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud (voice)

Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice)

Jim Cummings as Thanos (voice)


End file.
